Crescend Nights
by Roxius
Summary: Klavier thinks back to the time of when he and Daryan first met, at a small empty bar long ago. This is not yaoi, but KlavierDaryan friendship. If you want to be perverted, you can think of it as yaoi, but it isn't, okay? PLease R & R!


The black-haired aggressive youth slammed his bottle onto the counter and snapped, "Hey, bartender...bring me another beer!" His name was Daryan Crescend, aged 16, and he had just been expelled from his third highschool in a row. He was angry, alone and depressed; his parents told him that if he flunked out of more than two schools, he wasn't able to come home anymore.

'My parents are perfectionists...they don't want to deal with anything even the slightest bit out of order! And me...I wanted to be a guitarist! I wanted to be in a band! But...but they sent me to a medical school to be a doctor! A godforsaken medical school to be a godforsaken doctor!'

"Crap!" Daryan slammed the bottle on the counter again and snapped, "Dammit, where's my drink? Stupid old man! Hurry up!" Suddenly, Daryan felt someone's elbow push up against his own and a voice ask, "My...aren't you an angry fellow?"

Daryan glanced over his shoulder and found himself face to face with a rather handsome looking individual. This other young man had somewhat long blonde hair, tanned skin, and a very pretty face. A large silver 'G' hung from a necklace he was wearing. A mischevious little smirk was noticable on this strange man's lips.

"...What do you want?" Daryan snarled. He tried to keep looking pissed, but he almost felt the heat in his cheeks rise as the staring continued. Still smiling, the blonde young man reached over, took a beer from the counter, and said, "You remind me of a shark, ja? You give off a powerful...intensity..."

'Hmm...the fag has an accent, huh? He must be a foreigner...' Daryan thought, even though he really had no interest in becoming friends with this man. The blonde man took a sip of the beer before saying, "My name is Klavier Gavin, by the way...nice to meet you."

Daryan's eyes widened and his mouth fell open in shock. Even a dropout such as he had heard of the famous Klavier Gavin, who was known around those parts as possibly being the next best young guitarist in the world. Of course, he hadn't hit it big yet. Klavier didn't even have a band to call his own.

"Why are you here of all places? I thought future big shot Mr. Gavin was too special to hang out at small time bars..." Daryan remarked, half-joking. Klavier chuckled and replied, "Well...I've finally decided to start a band. However, there is a twist: I am going to become a prosecutor AND a rock star! What do you think of that?"

Daryan stared blankly at Klavier for a few seconds and thought, 'This guy is nuts! Totally, completely freakin' nuts! A prosecutor and a rock star at the same time?! WTF!'

Klavier seemed to know what Daryan was thinking, because he burst out into laughter and exclaimed, "I know it's crazy...but that's what I'm going to do. I plan on writing lyrics AND sending criminals to jail! So...wanna join me?"

It was Daryan's turn to laugh now. "W-What?" He asked in between chuckles, "Why...why would you want a dropout loser like ME in your band? Heh heh...I can't do anything..." For some reason, Klavier suddenly acted like he had just been insulted.

Picking himself up and storming over to a table with a large case on top, Klavier snapped, "What? You don't think you have what it takes? Why don't you just show me how you play and we'll see if you really don't have the skills!" Snapping the case open, Klavier pulled out a bright red guitar and tossed it to Daryan, who was a bit dazed by all this.

'I guess...I guess I'll just have to play...' Daryan thought as he shifted the guitar in his hands to a more comfortable position. Closing his eyes and bending his body slightly forward, Daryan began to play. Slowly, soft guitar music began to fill the empty little bar. As Daryan started to pick up speed, Klavier's grin grew wider and wider until it became a full-fledged smile.

After a while, Klavier patted Daryan on the back and whispered, "...I need you if I plan to make this band a reality..." Daryan was more than willing to comply, and the Gavinners was officially formed...

* * *

Sighing, Klavier Gavin, now 24 years old, looked sadly at the picture of him and Daryan smiling happily while holding their guitars. 'It feels like it had been centuries ago...god, I feel so old...' The worn-out rock star rubbed his eyes and yawned to keep himself awake. 

He had just returned to his office from the conclusion of Machi Tobaye's trial, and the outcome...had ended up being the worst possible thing. Tears started to flow from Klavier's eyes as he asked aloud, "Why, Daryan...why? I thought...I thought we were friends..."

Unfortunately, no one could answer him...


End file.
